


Oh Mello...

by sugarandaffection



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU in which eating all that chocolate actually has an effect on Mello, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, don't look at me like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandaffection/pseuds/sugarandaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near isn't caught off guard by the sight of Mello, though he is slightly concerned. Mello stood in the doorway being several pounds heavier than Near remembered him, and not all of it was from the normal process of growing up. But then again, that's why he came to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Mello...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. This is trash. Don't judge me. I just needed this after watching Death Note. 
> 
> And in case it isn't clear, Mello and Near are both adults in here.

Near isn't really surprised when Mello turns up again in the SPK headquarters. It'd be like being surprised that leap year came once more. Mello _defines_ himself by Near. He's trying to catch Kira because of Near. 

Near wishes he would throw away his pride and work together with him on this case. The two of them could do great things together.

He isn't even caught off guard by the sight of Mello, though he is slightly concerned. Mello stood in the doorway being several pounds heavier than Near remembered him, and not all of it was from the normal process of growing up. He's wearing a too small jacket; it clings to his abdomen and has already been unzipped partly to give his gut more room. The belt's also a give away. Near knows his eating habits. He'll eat, eat, eat throughout the day as he becomes obsessed with one thing. He'll eat so much his belt will have to be let out to make room for his swollen stomach, the difference too big for the pants at the end of the day to be comfortable in the morning. A glance tells Near a few more chocolate bars and he'll have to take it off.

Mello isn't like L, no matter how much he tries to be. He can't work out all those desserts through thoughts alone. His arms have a bit of fat on them, and his face is slightly rounder too. Near wonders how big his stomach is when it's empty. Right now it's a few bites away from hanging over his belt. It's almost indecent. (Near thinks that's strange. Fit people can show their stomach but fat people can't?)

And of course, if none of that was a give away to Mello's recent activates, the smell of chocolate hovering around him and the half-gone bar in his hand would have.

Near begins to twirl his hair. Behind him there's a mountain of building blocks, but there's only a small creation in front of him.

“Mello. You need to take better are of yourself.”

There's nothing wrong with a few extra pounds on a body. Near doesn't really care either way; to him it's the personality that gives the body its appearance, but he knows it's not healthy for the other man. His blood pressure is probably through the roof.

“Shut it.” Mello growls the order.

Despite the violent intent and anger in his spoken words, Near doesn't give an emotional response. Instead he adds about to the creation in front of him, giving the small vertical tower an arm. The other members of SPK stare at the man, not sure what to make of the dangerous aura he gives off.

Near twirls his hair. Mello eats his chocolate. The room is silent beyond breathing.

So Mello makes the next move. He steps towards the white haired boy. He fakes for a second that he'll step on Near's toy, and when the latter doesn't react, the former's frown grows larger. He squats in front of him and tilts the younger man's head up so they have to look eye to eye.

He finishes his chocolate bar. Not taking his eyes off Near, he pulls out another one.

Near has always thought Mello has the most beautiful eyes. A pretty shade of blue. It reminds him of a clear sky in the morning. It's remarkable and endearing how Mello can convey such hatred and anger with such a pretty color.

Mello eats his chocolate.

“You know why I'm here, Near,” Mello says.

“I do,” Near confirms.

“Are you going to make me say it?!” 

There's so much frustration in his voice that Near takes pity on him. He tilts his head sideways to look at the members of the SPK before standing. He briefly contemplates taking a puzzle or toy with him, but decides against it. Mello's so impatient. He won't leave time for anything.

Glancing at the male once more, Near can see he's belly has swollen a bit more than when he arrived. Near's eyes widened. It's one thing to speculate on but another thing to be a spectator of. Mello's binge eating. It's worrisome.

“We're going to be going now. The room on the second floor, the one at the end of the hall way. Alone,” Near says.

The SPK members give an immediate response. 

“What?!” They all say variations of the cry in almost unison.

“You can't be serious!” Rester yells. “Let one of us come with you!”

Near doesn't look at them. He does look at Mello though, and he sees him going for his gun. Near could have predicted that. 

“That won't be necessary.” The words are said both to his men and Mello. The blond grits his teeth before putting the gun away. “We'll be leaving now.”

Near leaves the room. Mello only follows after glaring threateningly at the investigation team.

The two make their way to the elevator. They ride in silence. Near doesn't care much for small talk, and Mello is too obsessed with everything to put forth the effort needed to make conversation. He just eats. 

Now his belly is pushing against his belt. More of his jacket has been unzipped too, though he hasn't seen Mello's hands touch his zipper. Near thinks he sees red marks on the part of his flesh the leather is holding back. Near may not care much for small talk, but he does care for Mello, so he decides to speak up.

“If your belt's hurting you, take it off.” It'd be coming off in a moment anyway.

Near watches the transformation in Mello from frustrated and mind racing to pissed. It makes his heart flutter.

“Fuck off!” Mello yells. 

The elevator hasn't even reached their floor, yet Mello doesn't seem patient enough to wait. He grabs Near's arms and pins them against the metal wall of the elevator, above the white haired man's head. He can feel Mello's gut against his small body. Mello's pressing it against him. Despite being taller, Mello has moved closed enough and bent down a bit so that Near can feel his breath against him. He smells like chocolate.

“I fucking hate you,” Mello confesses. The words are heavy with emotion. He looks like he's ready to rip Near into pieces. “So, so much.”

Mello can't be with him without insulting him. Near doesn't mind. Mello may be tightly wound around Near, but Near is just as tightly wound around him. He knows Mello, knows his habits and thoughts behind his words. He loves him. He thinks their hearts beat in rhythm. 

Not breaking his stoic expression, Near speaks. “You don't have to, you know. Things don't have to be this away.”

Those are the only words he can reach. They vanish afterwards. It's okay though, because Near knows what's going on and Mello knows it too. 

“Sure, _you_ , can say that! You, Number One Perfect Near!” He takes another bite of his chocolate bar, a large one this time, half the bar. “I'm going to win this! I'm going to-”

Near stops him with his mouth. He can be nice. He likes to think this shows it. 

Mello goes about kissing him with as much gentleness that he usually shows Near. None. He savagely attacks him, claiming his lips as his own and using enough force to surely leave bruises. Near kisses him back, though his kisses are much more gentle and patient.

He spends a bit of time on Near's neck. Near catches the word hate a few times in-between the sound of wet lips against skin. Near begins to pant. 

Mello's more impatient than usual, but Near attributes that to his appetite and growing unease. He begins to undress himself. When the belt goes, Near hears a sigh as his stomach takes full use of the extra room it's given. Near eyes the round flesh with curiosity. For a moment Mello has taken attention away from Near, and the younger man uses that moment to reach out and touch him. He's full. Really full. His stomach feels hard and heavy. Even so, Near can tell there's a good amount of fat on his frame. Mello tenses.

“Yeah? Wanna say something, Near?”

Not what he expects. “This could kill you, Mello.” Because it's all sugar and fat. Because it might be all Mello's eating. “Take better care of yourself.”

Mello laughs. It's an angry, mocking sound. “Really?!” He grabs his gut. His fingers dig into it, and he shakes it. Near watches the sight with a bit of glee. “Is that really why you're against it!? Maybe you just find me undesirable now that I'm fat! If that's it, say it! Say that you've beat Mello yet again!”

Near looks away, disappoint clear on his face. “That's not it. You forget this isn't the first time I've seen you overweight.” Though it is the first time he's seen Mello so big. It was not unheard of for the blond to gain weight during exams and even have to go up a size in clothing. “It's bad for your health. That's all.”

“Don't worry about my fucking health. Chocolate won't kill me.”

“No, I don't doubt that. You'll take care of that.”

Mello grits his teeth. Then he takes Near's hand and pushes him to the floor. Near goes along with him. Mello hastily yanks off his pants. Near lets him do the same to his own.

Gentleness is not word in Mello's vocabulary. He slams into Near and sets a quick pace. Near lets out a noise that's a third in pain and two-thirds in pleasure. They're still in the elevator. It opens. Neither pay attention. It closes. The bedroom's too far away when they're right here right now. 

This is what Mello can't live without. Near. They both know it, and he's lucky because Near thinks he'd struggle living without him too. The white hair man can see the change in the blond before his eyes. It's not just the sex; it's him, but sex is the only way Mello will let it happen. Near thinks it's so he can claim he still has control over the situation. Near is his heaven. Near is when the troubles of the world melt away and leave warmth in their place. The anger changes into something else. Pleasure at first, the selfish and sinful kind, then affection. He loses the viscous nature in his actions. His kisses actually convey care. He drops his guard. The world relaxes. He makes love.

“N....Near!” Mello gasps in-between trhurts 

The shorter one feels close to the other in the moment. He adores it. He adores _Mello_ , beyond all logic and reason. He's not sure why.

Mello finishes first, like always. Near doesn't, but that's okay. He rarely does, and he's not sure it would help if Mello continued to give him attention. His body is strange like that.

He kisses the white haired man again, loving, before his senses come back to him. He'll be good for awhile. As much as Near can cause his insanity, he can cure it too, because being with him reminds him what it's like to care so deeply for another person and the warmth it can provide. It's a shame that he has to remember that he's second to this person. Near wonders what it would be like if they could be equals, if Mello didn't have his inferiority complex constantly hanging above him.

The moment doesn't last long. Mello slides his pants back on. He grits his teeth as he tries to put his belt on, and Near is transfixed by the way the swollen flesh of his stomach moves with his moments. Mello shots him a curious look as he notices this, but he doesn't comment.

“Thanks,” Mello says as he exists the elevator.

“Don't mention it,” Near replies.

He watches Mello leave. Near isn't really surprised things ended like this. It's a pattern, and Near craves it just as much as Mello does. He'll give him three months before he comes back.

As Mello returns home, he doesn't take a single bit of his chocolate, nor the next day after that. Nevertheless, eventually his mind will grow heavy with obsession and frustration, and his body will follow. He'll go to Near again when that happens. Near will wait for it.


End file.
